The present invention relates to the Christmas tree and more particularly to a collapsible Christmas tree which is readily to prop up and to dismantle.
Conventional Christmas tree is made of the pine or fir felled from the woods which is uneconomical and unsuitable to the environmental requirement. According to the experts on forestry, these trees have same kind of the bacteria that may hurt people. Therefore, the artificial Christmas tree is provided. This artificial Christmas tree is combined by a lots of pine needles made of plastic material and decorated with the strings of the Christmas lights. It is known that to assemble or disassemble an artificial Christmas tree is a wearisome job.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,659 discloses a different kind of the artificial Christmas tree which adapts strings of Christmas lights to spiral them upward and then to connect them into a tree shape. However, it is difficult to flatten them out without a support.
The present invention has a main object to provide a collapsible Christmas tree which is readily to assemble or to disassemble and easy to form a tree shape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible Christmas tree which can be packed into a small container in transportation.
Accordingly, the collapsible Christmas tree of the present invention comprises generally a collapsible circular support on the bottom, a small top ring on the top connected by a combinable post, a plurality of fillets or cords fastened spaced apart between the small top ring and the circular support to form a conic shaped Christmas tree and a piece of netted Christmas lights covering on the outer peripheral portion of the cords. A decoration may be inserted to the top of the small top ring.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.